


Angry Girls

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna screwed you over...Can you forgive her?





	Angry Girls

\- “PUT ME DOWN!”  
\- You can’t help yelling  
\- You know you sound like a child  
\- “DAMMIT SHAYNA...”  
\- Shayna just laughs  
\- Carries you away even as you try to wriggle free  
\- “PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW...”  
\- She’s silent besides laughing  
\- Smug even  
\- She’s already stolen your bag  
\- She’s carrying both your bags   
\- She’s taking you home  
\- Still you hate her for making you feel stupid  
\- She lets you go when she’s got you into the car  
\- You scowl at her  
\- Sulk even  
\- She’s amused  
\- “Don’t make me carry you inside...”  
\- She’s got you home though  
\- You sigh  
\- Roll your eyes  
\- Walk into the house alone  
\- Leave her to get the bags  
\- You can tell Mia and Jess are wondering what happened  
\- You push past them  
\- “Shayna screwed me...”  
\- The mutter is low  
\- Darkly angry  
\- You move up the stairs  
\- Leave Shayna to follow  
\- She does  
\- Slowly  
\- “Honey...”  
\- “Don’t you dare...”  
\- You mutter the words darkly  
\- “You were meant to be on my side...”  
\- “I’m sorry.”  
\- You sigh  
\- “Whatever.”  
\- She curls an arm around you when you try to turn away  
\- “Please... don’t hate me...”  
\- It’s the softness in her voice that makes you give in  
\- “I don’t... I’m just mad at you right now.”


End file.
